


The Beauty and the Thief

by Curondhil



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curondhil/pseuds/Curondhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writen for Skyrim Kink Meme: Brynjolf is confused about the DB's strange behaviour. Their sexual innuendos suddenly stopped and she seems to be avoiding him. But Brynjolf, being the stubborn Nord he is, is determined to find out what is bothering his lass, even if it means employing the help of another thief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hated being wet.

The leather clung to his body and began to itch on the least comfortable spots. His boots were filled with water and he was chilled to the bone. Were it not for the Nord blood, Brynjolf would probably have frozen to death by now.

Lake Honrich was as cold as it could get without freezing. Once again, the thief cursed himself for deciding to go eavesdropping on her NOW, in the middle of spring! Couldn't it have waitet until summer at least?

He sighed and shook his head at his own thoughts. His lass was hiding something from him, and it was about bloody time he found out what it was. He just wished Sapphire, his current partner in crime, would hurry up.

His mind drifted away to the last few months he had known her.

The day they met at the market, he tried to convince her to lend a hand with his little scheme. At first the lass was hesitant, but after a while she agreed. "Will I at least get to know the name of my new employer?" she asked with a frown. He bowed down gracefully and replied "Brynjolf, at your service." Her eyes got big in surprise as she heard his name. "THE Brynjolf? I heard you can steal a girl's smallclothes from under her dress." The older man gave a loud, hearty laugh. "I usually don't need thievery to get women out of their smallclothes." The lass gave him a cheeky smile and returned to the task at hand.

"Challenge accepted." he mumbled to himself as she made her way over to Madesi.

A few days after he had initially recruited the girl, he ran into her in the Cistern. She had just returned from running a job for Vex as he spotted her. With his most charming smile, Brynjolf waved her over for a quick chat. "Heya, lass! I heard you're making friends in the Guild already. I knew you would fit right in down here." The younger woman just gave Brynjolf an appraising look from head to toe and replied with a smile "Oh, I knew I'd fit in alright." The older thief was a little surprised at first, but he'd be damned if he let her notice. "So, how do you like Riften so far?" "I really like the... sights the town has to offer." That was when he knew they were going to have a lot of fun.

Anytime she entered the flagon, he would make a point of sneaking up behind her, grabbing her waist from behind, pressing her body against his and whispering a silent 'welcome home' into her ear. Oh, how he enjoyed her reactions! At first her body got tense and she tried to get away from him, but after a while he knew she was provoking these encounters. Shivers would run down her spine as his hot breath tickled her neck, but after too short a moment he would let go and leave a dumbfounded, aroused woman behind. Ah, the joys of being Brynjolf!

Of course he could never admit to her how much she intrigued him. No, he was Brynjolf, master thief, con-artist, and Ladies man. She would melt in the palm of his hand, of that he was sure.

And then it stopped.

The lass had just returned from Mistveil Keep, proudly announcing that she bought Honeyside, when Brynjolf came closer to her than strictly necessarry. He remembered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before whispering in his deep voice "Good, a little privacy at last. That was an invitation, was it not?"

The girl froze under his touch and looked at him in shock. She made up some excuse about having to go to Whiterun and just disappeared.

It was days before she finally returned, and even then she would avoid Brynjolf like the plague, saying something about 'important business' and that they'd speak another time.

Brynjolf was a patient man, but the lass frustrated him. Was a little privacy and a roll in the hay not what their little innuendos had been aiming for all along?

After several bottles of mead and a few sleepless nights, Brynjolf had thought of all kinds of explanations for her behavior.

The conclusions he reached were not satisfying, though some were more realistic than others. Maybe he had offended her? Mostly unlikely. Had she found out about him and Tonilia and was taking offense? Possible, but something in his gut told him that wasn't it. Maybe the lass was married, and had second thoughts about starting an affair. That MUST be the reason, he thought.

But he needed to be sure, so he employed Sapphire, who he knew to be a close friend of his little thief. She eagerly accepted his request, taking every chance she could to prove herself.

So now here he was, hiding in the cold water under the porch of Honeyside, waiting for the lasses to show up and tell him all he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity before he finally heard them coming. They were deep in conversation, laughing about something his lass had said. Oh, how he loved the sound of her voice.

They finally sat down on the porch and started talking about random jobs they did for the Guild.

"I know that Vex is the best, and the greatest and all that, but does that mean she has to be such a bitch?"

His lass was mumbling in a drunken slur. Apparently Sapphire convinced her to have a few drinks beforehand. Smart girl!

"That's just the way she is. It's her way of acting 'professional'" Sapphire answered with a laugh.

"I really like Delvin. Running jobs for him is so much more fun, at least he appreciates what we do."

"Just be careful with old Del'," Sapphire said, "he will get you drunk when you least expect it and the next morning you wake up beside him."

The lass roared with laughter. "I could never possibly be THAT drunk!"

Sapphire joined the laughter and finally dropped the bomb.

"What about Brynjolf?" she asked.

As he heard his name, he held his breath. This was bound to be good!

"What about him? He brought me to the Guild." She sounded uncomfortable. Bryn wasn't sure whether he liked that or not.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You seem to be rather close."

The lass sighed. "Well, we're not. Our relationship is purely proffeshun... proffe... uhm... I need another drink."

Sapphire couldn't hold back her laughter. The only one who wasn't amused was Brynjolf.

"Now don't bullshit me, we're friends, remember?"

The younger thief hesitated a moment but finally sighed in defeat. "You're right. I... I don't know how to say it. He intrigues me, challenges me. Every time we talk it feels as if someone cast a lightning spell on me. I can't even look at him without feeling funny."

"Sounds rather obvious to me. Ride him already and you'll be better."

Brynjolf bit the inside of his cheek. He'd have to talk to Sapphire about interrogation techniques and subtlety. Luckily the girl was too drunk to notice.

"I wish it was that easy... can I tell you a secret?"

Sapphire nodded and leaned a little closer towards her friend who nervously bit her lower lip.

"At night I dream of him coming to Honeyside, just breaking in or maybe coming through the backdoor, only to seduce me. In my dream, I halfheartedly fight back, but of course he always gets his way. Not that I'd seriously fight him anyway."

Sapphire just coughed. "Wow, I did not expect THAT kind of secret."

Neither did Brynjolf. But if that was what his lass wanted, he would oblige. He was a gentleman after all. Who was he to reject a woman her wish?

"So why don't you just tell him you want him to ravage you?"

The girl threw her arms up in defeat. "Because he might actually do it! That's Brynjolf we are talking about. He probably slept with all of Riften and their mothers. What if I... disappoint?"

Brynjolf shook his head. What was wrong with the lass?

"Disappoint? Sex is not a competition. Why would you say something like that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been with a man."

Awkward Silence.

That couldn't be right. She was a stunning woman in her early twenties. It just couldn't be. Or could it?

"Are you serious?" Sapphire inquired.

"Does... that mean I'm weird?"

The other woman just laughed. „I don't know what it means, but let me tell you this: I can hardly imagine a better man to be your first than Brynjolf. Do you trust him?"

The lass did not hesitate a second with her reply. "I do."

"Then you know he would never hurt you."

"But what if he laughs at me?"

Sapphire rubbed her temples. "Woman, stop wrecking my head! If he laughs, you burst his jaw. It's that simple!"

He'd definitely have to talk to Sapphire.

"I don't know... I'll have to think about it."

He heard the noise of a moving chair as Sapphire got up.

"Do that. I will try to get some sleep."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

The older woman just smiled. "My lips are sealed"

As they both disappeared into Honeyside, Brynjolf finally left the lake and made his way back to the Ratway. Oh, he would have so much fun with her!


	3. Chapter 3

She had not been able to leave Honeyside all day. Damn these stupid bees, their stupid honey and the stupid mead stupid Maven made of it. Naturally her suffering was self-inflicted, but that did not stop her from feeling terribly sorry for herself.

It was sunset when she was finally able to open her eyes without causing further headaches. People would be out on the streets and docks now, so her daily bath in the lake would have to wait. The young woman swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to get up without falling on her face in the attempt. A challenge, but she was a master thief! Personified nimbleness!

So, with all the grace she possessed, she fell back onto her bed and decided to try again in an hour or so, silently promising herself to stay away from mead for a while.

Day turned to night and the young woman was still lying motionless under the fur covers of her king-sized bed. Screw them all, she could easily afford a few days off. After all she was doing more jobs for Vex and Delvin than the entire rest of the guild combined!

Once again, the young woman snuggled into the duvet and drifted off to sleep. This time she was not plagued by headaches or strange dreams, only the softness of her bed and the covers followed her into her slumber. It almost felt as if the fur was alive, caressing her naked body in the most pleasing ways. Never before had she felt so relaxed, never had she enjoyed something as simple as a good bed before.

Slowly, a little voice in her head rang a silent alarm bell. Why do the covers feel so nice on your naked skin? You did not go to bed naked. However, that annoying little voice was quickly silenced as her body responded to the soft caresses of the sabre cat fur that covered her lithe shape.

Her mind presented her with delicious images of someone caressing her skin, of nimble fingers tracing her torso down to her belly, then a warm, wet tongue following these fingers down to her hips. She moaned softly in her sleep. This dream was good, part of her mind decided, so she would sleep just a little longer.

A strange sensation crept up on her. It felt like a knot in her stomach, goose bumps covered her skin while her muscles began to spasm. Just a little longer, her mind silently begged, but her body was determined to rip her back into reality as something warm and wet made its way down between her folds. That voice inside her head that had been successfully silenced only minutes earlier was back louder than before, reminding her that nothing should be between her thighs, and especially nothing that made her feel like this.

Before she could process the thoughts and make the distinction between reality and dream as she slowly drifted back into consciousness, her body began to spasm in a way she never experienced before. With unfamiliar force, her hands dug into the sheets while her hips tried desperately to jerk upwards. With a loud, feral scream she came harder than she ever had.

Her hips were gently pushed back into the mattress by a pair of strong hands. The young woman breathlessly opened her eyes, only to be met by a pair of sparkling emeralds surrounded by a red mane, looking up from between her legs.

A short, panicked gasp escaped her mouth as the young woman realized what had just happened. Still weakened and shaken from the incredible orgasm just moments earlier, her pitiful attempt to break free from him only made Brynjolf smile. He slowly pushed his tongue back inside her to prove to the lass who was in charge of her body right now. Oh, how he enjoyed the sweet sounds she had made in her sleep while he ever so gently made her come for him.

Shocked, the young thief was unable to speak as she tried to understand what was going on. What was he doing here and what in Dibella's name had he just done to her? And where in Oblivion were her clothes? So many questions, but trying to find answers was nearly impossible while his tongue was inside of her, doing unspeakable things. Finally he removed his mouth from her sacred spot only to give her his cockiest smile. "You're delicious, lass."

His voice was clouded with a kind of lust she had never heard before. "Brynjolf… what…"

The older thief slowly sat up straight and let his hand wander upwards over her body, devouring her female shape with his eyes.

"You didn't think you could tease me forever, did you?"

In a desperate attempt not to moan loudly, she held her breath for a few seconds while his large hand cupped one of her breasts.

Finally realization set it.

With a force the older thief did not expect, the young woman tried to yank him off her body. She grabbed his wrist and sat up straight, trying to push him off her with one swift movement, but Brynjolf was faster. He buried his free hand in her hair, pulling her into a bruising, rough and greedy kiss. The young woman gasped in surprise which offered the older man entrance to her sweet mouth which he hungrily plundered.

Divines, how often had she dreamed of this. He tasted… different than she expected. Her body relaxed in his arms as her heartbeat increased in excitement. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was indeed her own taste on his lips. So he really had done what she thought he did.

Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. This was not what she wanted, and yet it was exactly what she wanted. He tasted so wrong and so right, and Divines, the things he could do with his tongue. Never before had she been kissed like that!

A deep, feral moan escaped him as she finally responded to the kiss, still not sure if this was the right thing to do. What if he expected her to repay the favor now? What if she made a fool of herself? What if he laughed at her? What if she wasn't good enough? What if everyone in the Guild would make fun of her when Brynjolf found out that she had no clue what she was doing.

He gently placed one last, small kiss on her lips while his hand ran down her spine. "Just relax, lass. Relax and trust me."

It was barely more than a whisper, but to the young thief, it meant the world. He knew. He knew, and it did not bother him.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I will gladly teach you anything I know, if you are willing to learn from me."

A shiver ran down her spine at the thoughts of all the things she could and could not imagine he might to do her.

This was it. This was what she wanted, what she needed, and she was so tired of running away.

"Teach me, Brynjolf."

Her eyes closed as strong, calloused, but oh so nimble hands traced the curves of her hips. Up and down, never to forget the feeling of her silky skin under his fingertips. His stubble tickled her sensitive flesh as his lips explored her neck, teased her, tasted her. She was dizzy. Dizzy in her head, in her stomach, and in places she never knew she had. Shivers ran down her spine as his hand gently took hers and wrapped it around his own neck, urging her to bring him closer.

The young woman complied, letting her fingers run through his hair, down his neck, along his jaw up to the point where finally their lips met and her tongue welcomed his.

He moaned into their kiss as her shaky hands began to wander down his neck, along his shoulders, down to the first buckles of his thief leathers. Brynjolf placed a hand on her hip, squeezing the soft flesh gently in encouragement. After what seemed to her like an eternity, she had managed to open the complicated armour of her new lover and finally began to reveal the flesh that lay below. As she peeled him out of the black leather, she could not tear her eyes away. Few scars marred the pale, muscular skin. A little hair, slightly darker than that on his head, graced his marvellous chest and lead a tiny path downwards into his trousers. Brynjolf carelessly threw the leather off the bed and let his lass get a good look at him. He reveled in the attention, the lustfilled gazes she sent him. Even though she might not yet understand what exactly it was she was feeling, he could see it in her eyes. The anticipation of things to come was better than any drug, better than any heist. He was in his element, and he would claim her, making her believe she was the one claiming him.

Once again, he softly pulled her closer, feeling her shaky hands glide down his back. His hand entangled in her hair as he pressed soft kisses along her jawline. His tongue flicked out occasionally, making her jump slightly much to his amusement. His lips left a trail of kisses and gentle bites down her neck until he stopped just under her ear. Suddenly he began sucking the sensitive skin. Her hands dug into his back as she tried not scream in surprise. Goosbumps covered her entire body as Brynjolf played her like a lute, every touch, every kiss, every bite provoking a different sound from her full lips.

She was so very, very responsive. Brynjolf was a patient man by nature, but he already knew that on this day, his patience would be tested. Every moan of hers seemed to scream 'take me now!', but he knew better than to give into his primal urges. He had made a promise, and he fully intended to keep it. He would teach her things about her own body she never even suspected. And he would utterly enjoy it.

Slowly, he removed his lips and looked at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were half closed, her gaze clouded, her cheeks flushed and her hair was a terrible mess. She almost looked as if he had already taken her. And, much to his satisfaction, a purple mark decorated the white skin of her slim neck.

"Now what do you say, lass, are we on the right way?"

His voice was dark and quiet, yet the young woman could clearly feel the vibrations in his chest when he spoke. Had she ever told him how much she loved his voice?

Had he just said something? Her mind was foggy. She looked him in the eyes, trying to steady her breathing, and was only able to articulate a "huh?".

The man in her arms just chuckled and pulled her into a more upright position. She was now kneeling on the bed, offering him a perfect view of her cleavage. His hand began to gently massage one of her full breasts. The young woman closed her eyes and sighed contently at this new feeling.

"You are going to love this" he promised as his lips slowly descended to her already hardened nipple.

It took only a few flicks of his tongue before she threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning his name loudly. That was... interesting. "Sensitive, aren't we?" he whispered before he took the tip of her breast into his mouth and began to gently suck on the peak.

"Do you like that, lass?" he teased before blowing onto her wet, sensitive nipple. "So good, Bryn!" The young woman shivered and buried her fist in his hair, trying to indicate that she did not want him to stop. 'Now we are getting somewhere' the thief thought as he complied to her wishes.

Brynjolf pushed the coung thief back down so she was lying flat on her back, his lips never leaving her breast. She barely seemed to acknowledge the movement.

However, she did react with a high pitched squeal and his lips once again began to move towards south. As his tongue dipped into her bellybutton, clearly stating where this was going, her entire body began to shiver in anticipation.

"Now pay close attention" he commanded as his fingers slowly slid between her folds.

Her wetness invited him, but he resisted. For now.

"Brynjolf..." she moaned, unconsciously pushing his hips towards his hand.

"Easy, lass. We have all the time in the world." he promised, even though his own voice betrayed his lust. Slowly, his fingers explored her most private area, while the man made sure to remember every single one of her reactions. His breath tickled her belly, and she shivered under his touch.

"Do you know this spot?" he asked as he gently touched the sensitve nub between her folds. Her scream answered the question for him. "My, my, I would have thought you had at least explored a little by yourself." His amusement was obvious by the tone in which he spoke. "Stop teasing me, Bryn!" the young woman commanded. "But I thought that is what this is all about?" he replied before he gently added a little more pressure to that certain spot between her legs. He had her whimpering at this stage.

"This, my dear, will from now on be your favourite spot. It certainly is mine."

His tongue replaced his fingers as the young thief found herself back in the dream that woke her in the first place. He buried his tongue deep inside her, thrusting in and out, in preparation of what was yet to come. Within moments, the young woman was screaming, begging, cursing, and screaming some more. But he did not grant her fulfillment, oh no, not yet.

"Brynjolf, I swear, if you stop now, I WILL kill you!"

The red haired thief only chuckled in response. "Well, I suppose I will have to chance that."

"Bryn..." the woman whimpered as the older man sat up and grabbed her hands, pulling her as well back into an upright position. He got up on his knees and looked down on the beautiful woman whose virginity he would take. But all in due time.

"Have you ever touched a man, lass?"

Her cheekes reddened immediately as she shook her head in response. "Give me your hand" he ordered. The young woman complied, and was soon confronted with a hard something as he pressed her palm against his still clothed groin. "Can you feel that, lass? That is how excited you got me."

He resisted the urge to rub his manhood against her hand and instead gave her a moment to process what exactly was going on. Her blush even deepened, as if there was any modesty left between the two of them. As she did neither move nor remove her hand, he decided to give her a little help by opening his trousers for her. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger as she curiously and yet nervously expected to see him fully for the first time. With a sigh, he finally released his hardness from the tight leather trousers. She sighed in surprise as the long, hard something apeared in front of her eyes, but Brynjolf gave her little time to be nervous.

Once again, he led her shaking hand between his groin, but now she touched the bare flesh of a man's cock for the very first time.

"Just like this, lass. You don't have to be too gentle, I can take it" he whispered with a wink. She couldn't help but smile. With growing confidence, she closed her fingers around the shaft and began moving her slim hand up and down. "Like this?" she asked with big, curious eyes. "Yes lass... very good... mind the tip, it's really sensitive, just like our favourite spot" he added.

As she finally touched the tip, Brynjolf closed his eyes and moaned deeply. The young woman gloated with newfound confidence as her curiosity took over.

Brynjolf threw his head back in bliss as her tongue flicked over his tip for the first time. He had had his doubts that the lass was ready for something like that, but if she wanted to try, who was he to stop her?

Boldly she began to taste his cock, first only with her tongue, soon her lips followed. His moans guided her as she explored his manhood with her mouth, kissing, licking and sucking in the process.

"So very good, lass, you're doing great!" Now it was Brynjolf's hand that was shaking as he buried it in her mane, forcing himself to resist the urge to fuck her sweet mouth.

"The tip, lick the tip... yeah, just like that!" and before he even knew what she was doing, she had taken his entire cock as deep as she could.

The sensation, the wetness, the tightness of her throat almost sent Brynjolf over the edge. But it was too soon. With the last bit of his willpower, he pulled her head back, releasing himself from her mouth.

The young woman looked up at her mentor with confusion in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" Brynjolf could only growl in response as he pushed her back onto the matress and climbed over her, his eyes gleaming with the hunger of a predator over his prey.

Before she realized what was happening, the tip of his hardness was pressing against her entrance. "I thought you were a virgin" he finally growled, "but you give head like a veteran. I don't think I can wait much longer, lass!"

"Bryn, I swear, I have never done anything like that before!" she protested. "Well, I guess you are simply a natural, then" he replied before his lips sealed hers in a loving kiss. "Are you ready for this, lass?" he asked, rubbing his tip against her wetness. "I... I don't know... I think so..."

His hand found her cheek and caressed it gently as he looked deep into her eyes. "This will hurt a bit, but I promise, it will be worth it. Do you trust me?" The young woman did not hesitate a moment with her answer. "I do. More than anyone else." Once again, he sealed her lips with his, as he slowly pushed himself into her.

She was so wet, but also so incredibly tight. There was resistance, but it was futile. He had already brought her too much pleasure to stop her body from responding now. With all the restraint he could muster, he removed himself from her warm core just long enough to return with a soft thrust, preparing her body for what he was about to do to her for the rest of the night. The young woman whimpered as the pain of her first penetration shot through her body, but she took it like the warrior she was and buried her fists in the sheets, forcing herself to relax as much as possible. As Brynjolf slowly thrust into her again, the pain was only half as bad. With the thrust after that one, it was almost gone. It was only... strange. To feel something foreign filling her like this. Strange, but better and better with every passing second. After only a few more thrusts, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, trying to push him even deeper into her. When Brynjolf realized the change in his lass, how she not only relaxed but even seemed to move with him, he decided to drop all restraint. He had been waiting for exactly this moment for too long.

Their instincts took over as he buried himself deep inside of her, again, and again, until their moans echoed through the small house, His lips seemed to be evrywhere at once. On her mouth, her neck, her collarbone... the sensation soon overwhelmed the young woman as she screamed her lover's name one final time while his hips pushed her over the edge. Her walls clamped around him, her tightness refused to let him escape as he was forced to follow her into ecstasy. With a throaty moan, he filled her with his seed, releasing all the frustration, all the lust that had built up over these last months, with one final thrust.

After a few moments, he collapsed on top of the beautiful woman who had so willingly given herself to him.

"You alright?" he mumbled into her hair. "Aye..." she replied breathlessly. "That was... wow... not what I expected." Brynjolf frowned at that. "Well, what did you expect?" The girl blushed again. "Not for it to be so good" she finally admitted. "So, what do you think ybout your new student?" the young thief asked. "Not bad, but I'm afraid we need lots more practise. At least a few hours every day" he answered with his best business-voice. The girl in his arms just laughed and tried to peel her sweaty body away from his, but strong arms held her back. "Where do you think you're going?" "Bryn, I really need a bath." The redhead smiled. "Let's have a nap first. You look like you need one."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest. "Sounds good" she mumbled as her eyes closed and she fell into a blissful slumber, never noticing the soft, loving kisses that were planted on her forehead. "Sleep well, lass."


End file.
